In the area of automotive repair where minor damage needs attention, it is often desirable to keep the area of repair small rather than repainting an entire panel. The minor damage is preferably remedied with the aid of techniques for very small-scale automotive refinish, also referred to as spot repair.
Spot repair entails for example cleaning and sanding of a damage site, optionally filling the damage site with filler composition, followed by drying or curing the filler, optionally sanding and cleaning, applying basecoat and clearcoat compositions, followed by application of a spot blender composition and curing the applied compositions. Improved spot blender compositions for use in such are desired.